Baby Rescue
by SWATangel
Summary: 6 mos. after transferring to St. Benedict's, Addison Montgomery was shocked to find out that Derek Shepherd was filling in for the Neurosurgeon on leave. What if a baby is left with Addison? What will happen to Derek and Addison? It's Addek...Kinda AU
1. Breaking into Restrooms

**BABY RESCUE**

**Author's Note: **Hey, this is my new story. I just read this book with the same title and I thought about Derek and Addison and I just had to use it to make another story about them. I hope you like it.

For those who are reading my other story "Divorced!" I'm working on the new chapter. Oh yeah, I also have a sort of chatroom. It's new so not too many people know about it. The link is in my profile. Please check it out. You can find me there for any comments, suggestions, ideas.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy… I wish I did…

Baby Rescue is a book authored by Jessica Matthews so it's kinda hers too…

**XXXX**

**Chapter 1: **

"Having problems?"

Bent over the restroom with a hairpin in the key slot, Dr. Addison Montgomery stiffened at the sound of a familiar baritone. The moment she found out that Dr. Derek Shepherd was the new Neurosurgeon filling in for the surgeon on leave at the St. Benedict's Hospital (**A/N:** I don't know if there's a hospital in Los Angeles with this name, so I'm just making this up), she had been bracing herself for the moment of their awkward encounter.

Addison left for Seattle six months ago, hoping to make a new start. Seeing her ex-husband and his mistress almost everywhere in the hospital was just too much to take, even though she was happy for Derek. If he was happy, then she had to accept that, no matter how hard it is.

Transferring to Los Angeles was a good decision at that time. There was nothing to keep her in Seattle. She only moved there to reconcile with Derek, but look how good it did her.

She didn't have any friends. Everyone sees her as Satan, ruler of all that is evil, the adulterous wife who stole McDreamy from Meredith. Sure, she had Dr. Bailey and Callie, but they weren't Savvy.

Then there was Mark Sloan. Mark who was constantly trying to get her back. Mark who was trying to get every female in Seattle to bed. He didn't even finish the 60 days, although she didn't expect him to. She couldn't stand the tension between Mark and Derek, knowing she was the reason for ruining the brotherhood between the two.

She couldn't go back to New York. New York was where everything started. Where her marriage failed, where she cheated on her husband.

She wished that their first encounter since she left Seattle hadn't occurred the moment her patient's son had trapped himself inside the bathroom. She knew she looked ridiculous, wearing her very high heels and on the floor, doing the hairpin trick on the door. So much looking gorgeous in front of her ex-husband, although he'd seen her in a less appealing appearance.

She straightened herself and turned to face him.

"Hi Derek. Haven't seen you in a while." She said, trying to make her voice sound as warm as possible.

"You, too. Haven't seen you since you left Seattle without a word to any of us besides the Chief." Derek replied. He was shocked to find out that Addison was gone.

He was about to page her for a consult when Dr. Webber announced that there was a new neonatal surgeon attending on board.

"Now is not the time." Addison said, anxious for him to go so she could go back to the task at hand.

"Is the door stuck?" Derek gestured to the door.

"Seriously, Derek, do you need to ask?"

"I'd offer to break it down but I don't think the hospital staff would be too happy to have a door-less restroom."

"That's not necessary, we have things under control, right?" Addison glancing at her companions for agreement. With her was the nurse, Emily and the boy's nanny, Sherry.

Derek knew thing weren't under control, or else glamorous Addison Forbes Montgomery wouldn't be doing the hairpin trick on the door. One look at the women with her, he knew he was right.

"I know I'm new here and still don't know my way around but there are other restrooms here you can use." He couldn't resist teasing her. She looked so desperate trying to get rid of him. She glared at him, and he gave him his McDreamy smile, that could make the female population swoon, in return.

"I'm sure. I have been here for six months, after all. I'm sure you have many things to do so why don't you get going."

"I don't. I was just looking for you."

"What for? A consult?"

"No. Lunch." Addison cursed her heart for feeling flattered at the invitation. But she knew better, he was with Meredith now. They were happy. The last time they were together, they can't stand to look at each other.

"Sorry, as you can see, I'm busy." She said, playing with the hairpin.

"With what? Breaking into restrooms?"

She sighed. After all this months, she can still read him, but not as well as when they were married. She can see curiosity and amusement in his blue eyes that can melt any woman's heart. She knew he wouldn't leave if he didn't know what was happening.

"If you must know" Addison sighed "a 10-year-old barricaded himself inside the bathroom."

"A patient? I didn't know you transferred into Pediatrics."

"He's my patient's son."

"What's wrong with him?" Derek asked

"Nothing. I gave her mother an epidural then did a C-section a few hours later. By the time I got back, they were here."

"It's my fault." Sherry, the nanny explained "When Dr. Montgomery gave Mrs. James an epidural, I was teasing Steve about giving him a shot. Before I knew it, he ran out of the room, down the hall, and locked himself in the bathroom.

Derek suddenly laughed. "I'm sorry… I know it's not funny, but I just can't help it."

"You can laugh about this someday, but not now." Addison said clearly irritated.

"I'm sorry, Addie." Addison winced at the use of the old nickname. "Have you tried a key?" Derek turned serious.

"Now why didn't I think of that? I just enjoy doing the hairpin trick." Addison said sarcastically "We've been waiting for someone at maintenance to bring us a key."

"Did you try talking to him?" Derek suggested.

Addison was about to give another sarcastic comeback but decided against it. "We all did, but he wouldn't believe us."

Addison crouched down and tried the hairpin again. "Steve, aren't you hungry or thirsty?"

"I can get my own drink from here." He turned on the faucet as confirmation.

Derek bent down beside Nikki. "You know, that would take all day."

"I'm a surgeon, not a locksmith." Addison was getting more irritated by the minute. She tried listening for the familiar click of the door, but nothing happened.

"Hey, Sherry, did you know I can reach the ceiling if I stand on the sink?" they heard from the closed door.

Sherry gave a horrified look. "Oh no."

"Hey, there are even spider webs in here." Steve announced

"Forget the spider web, Steve." Derek said firmly "I want you to get down, now."

"Do I have to? It's really cool up here."

"Yes!" they all shouted at the same time. All the other staff at the hospital all turned in their direction, curious as to what two world-known surgeons are doing, breaking into restrooms.

"All right. I—" His word ended in a scream followed by a large crash and an eerie silence.

**XXXX**

**A/N: **Please Please Please Review… I'd like to hear from you…Please be kind… and again for those who are reading my other story "Divorced!" I'm working on the new chapter. Oh yeah, I also have a sort of chatroom. It's new so not too many people know about it. The link is in my profile. Please check it out. You can find me there for any comments, suggestions, ideas.


	2. Concussions and Lunch Invites

**Baby Rescue**

**A/N: **Thank you to those who reviewed… I'm so happy that you read my story and like it… I hope you continue to read it… and please check out the chatroom.. the link is in my profile…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Grey's Anatomy… I wish I did…

Baby Rescue is a book authored by Jessica Matthews so it's kinda hers too…

**Last time: **"All right. I—" His word ended in a scream followed by a large crash and an eerie silence.

**XXXX**

**Chapter 2:**

"Steve!" Sherry almost shouted, worry etched in her face.

It was now really urgent to open the door. Addison wiggled the pin harder, hardly aware of the people staring at them.

"Come on, Addie." Derek urged "Hurry up."

"I'm trying my best here, Derek."

Suddenly, a loud cry was heard. The doctors more than welcomed the sound. At least the impact wasn't hard enough to make the boy unconscious.

"Sherry, my head hurts! I want my mommy!" his wail grew louder after the announcement.

"I'll have to break the door down." Derek said grimly, placing a hand on her shoulder as a sign for her to move back. "We can't wait any longer."

Addison ignored the heat she was feeling from his touch to focus on the job at hand. After all this months, he can still affect her that much.

"I think I have it." She carefully turned the pin, heard the faint click and sighed in relief.

Derek immediately pushed open the door to find the child lying on the floor. Sherry immediately rushed to her charge.

"You're going to be fine, sweetie. I'm here"

"I want my mommy!"

"Get me a gurney." Derek ordered the nurse. He examined the bump behind Steve's head while Addison was talking to the child.

"As soon as we fix you, you get to see Mommy and your new baby brother. Would you like that?" Addison comforted. After all these years, she still has the best bedside manner he had ever seen, she was able to stop Steve from crying.

The nurse returned, followed by an intern with a gurney in tow. Derek gently lifted the child and placed him in the gurney.

"I'm sure it's just a superficial bump, and maybe a mild concussion but I want to be sure. Please get him a CT-scan and check for any other injuries. He may be still in shock to feel other pains. Page me when you get the results." Derek instructed the intern and turned to the boy. " Steve, this is Dr. Michelle Pearce and she's going to give you a ride to take some pictures, okay?"

The boy squealed in excitement. All of them left while chatting with the young boy who wanted to be wheeled faster. Derek and Addison were left alone in the restroom.

"Thank you, Derek." Addison said to fill in the silence.

"Your welcome. That was fun." Derek said, laughing. "For someone who is afraid of getting a shot, he sure is fearless."

Addison laughed with him. "I know. I predict many more hospital visits for him."

"So, what's your answer?" Derek asked, flashing his familiar McDreamy smile.

She rattled her mind for a question but it came out blank. "To what?"

"Lunch." He answered simply.

"I shouldn't…" she said slowly, tempted to accept but certain she'd be foolish if she did. He had a girlfriend after all. She didn't want to be the other woman.

After the divorce, she had tried her best to avoid inevitable encounters with him. Before leaving for Seattle, she thought it was the last time they would ever see each other again. It was over. Nobody would miss her in Seattle. Satan's gone.

"Come on." He coaxed "I heard they were serving pepperoni pizza today, with lots of green peppers and mozzarella cheese, and chocolate pudding for dessert. Your favorite."

"You remember?" she asked, surprised. After everything that happened to them, she was so sure that everything that happened between the two of them vanished along with their marriage.

"Why wouldn't I? Every time we went out for pizza after our shifts, you never ordered anything else. So what do you say?"

She still hesitated. "I still have to check on my patients, do some charts…"

"Thirty minutes" he wheedled "Surely you can spare that much time."

A thoughtful look crossed his face. "Still in your workaholic phase?

"As I remember, it was you who was the workaholic one when we were married."

"I know and I'm sorry." Derek felt really guilt about everything that happened between him and Addison. He knew she wasn't the only one to be blamed if their marriage failed.

"Let me make it up to you, Addison. Have lunch with me. My treat. You should know after years of experience that you should eat whenever the opportunity arises. You never know, you might not get another chance for a couple more hours. Come on, you have to eat some time."

His encouragement began to hammer on the wall she built around herself until in began to waver. She shook her head in amusement and headed towards Mrs. James room to check on how she is doing and inform her about Steve. Derek followed and fell in step beside her.

"If it will make you feel better," he added "I'll just tell your patients that you wanted to skip lunch to check on them but I forced you into it. I'll take the blame, they'll understand."

"Derek James Shepherd!" Addison began to scold him, but chuckled at the look on his face. He looked so determined with an expectant grin. Maybe she should agree to this lunch date. Maybe he was just doing this for formality's sake, two people who know each other having lunch after not seeing each other in a long time. Once it is all over, everything will go back to the way it was.

"All right. Thirty minutes."

"Great!" Derek looked so proud of himself. "I'll see you at the cafeteria at twelve. If you're not there by 12:05, I'm coming to get you."

"No need. I'll be there."

He gave her a smile. "I'm truly, really happy to see you again, Addie." Then he disappeared down the hallway, whistling a jolly but unrecognizable tune.

Addison watched him go, wondering if this time she was ready and strong enough to avoid losing her heart to Derek, only for him to shatter it to pieces once more.

**XXXX**

**A/N: **Okay, that's Chapter two. Please please please REVIEW!!! I'd really really like to hear from you. Thoughts, comments, ideas, suggestions. I'll update as soon as I can. Promise. As for Divorced! I'm still working on that one. I'll update that as soon as I can. And please check out the chatroom. The link is in my profile. Thanks a lot!!!


	3. Doctor's Lounge

**Baby Rescue**

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed... Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I have my research the enrollment then preparing for the opening program in school... I've been so busy... Anyway, here's chapter 3... and oh yeah... for those reading my other story, I'm still working on that... and please check out the chatroom, the link is in my profile... You can discuss Grey's there and Addison... If you already have a "xat" box, the group's name is GreysAnatomyAddisonKateWalshFans...

I**Disclaimer:** I don't own Grey's Anatomy… I wish I did…

Baby Rescue is a book authored by Jessica Matthews so it's kinda hers too…

**Last time: **Addison watched him go, wondering if this time she was ready and strong enough to avoid losing her heart to Derek, only for him to shatter it to pieces once more.

**XXXX**

**Chapter 3:**

Derek went back to his office, really determined. He was determined to straighten out the problems between himself and Addison. He had Dr. Jared Guillaire, a fellow neurosurgeon and head of the ER, to thank for giving him a chance to do so.

As soon as he realized Addison was really gone, he couldn't get the redhead out of his mind. That's why he was never able to make a commitment to Meredith. She just wasn't Addison. Addie was right, he was just looking for the anti-Addison. It made things less-complicated for him.

Addison was his best friend, his other half, the love of his life. No other woman made him feel happy, sad, angry and read him like Addison does. He mentally kicked himself for treating her like shit in Seattle. All he wanted to do was to make it up to her, to make everything right again.

He barely made it through the door of his office when he was paged by the ER. He hoped it wouldn't disrupt his lunch date. He was so looking forward to it.

**XXXX**

Mrs. James was relieved that her son was okay. They talked and laughed while Addison was checking her vitals.

"Dr. Montgomery, who was that dreamy piece of hunk you were talking to? The one you were talking to before you entered my room."

Addison chuckled at her patient's description. Everywhere he goes, he always had females falling for him, even men.

"That was Dr. Shepherd. He's the neurosurgeon filling in for Dr. Guillaire."

"Now that's someone I want to see you dating. He looked so into you."

A blush crept into Addie's cheeks. "Been there, didn't work out." Until now, it was hard to talk about her failed marriage.

"That's too bad. You would've made wonderful babies together."

"Some things just aren't meant to be." Addison said, closing the chart. "Your vitals are great. You'll be able to go home in a few days. Now rest up, and you can see your baby as soon as you wake up."

Addison headed to the door when Mrs. James asked one more question

"How's he in the sack?"

Addison shook her head, clearly amused but answered anyway.

"Dreamy."

**XXXX**

Not long after she finished rounding on her patients, she was page by the E.R. Addison thought it was Derek's way of reminding her about lunch but when she arrived, she was greeted by chaos.

"What happened?" Addison asked the intern, Dr. Pearce, who handled Steve James.

"A bus driver hit a truck, which hit another truck and plowed into several cars. There must be at least fifty people in the accident. All attendings are needed, especially surgeons."

"Dr. Montgomery, there's a patient for you in trauma room 3. She was in the accident, 32 weeks along." Another intern told her.

Addison released a huge sigh. Maybe it's a sign that lunch with Derek just wasn't meant to be. It's for the best, but why does she feel so disappointed?

"Lead the way."

**XXXX**

It was almost time for dinner when they finished with all the patients. They were all tired and exhausted. Most of the doctors left to find empty on-call rooms to catch a nap, and others went home to get a good night's sleep before their shift in the morning.

Addison was in the Doctor's Lounge, drinking coffee and having a chat with her childhood friend, Dr. Danica Tupas.

Dr. Danica Tupas was an OB-GYN, fertility specialist and deals with complex and difficult pregnancies. She and Addison had known each other since they were practically babies, growing up together.

They went through med school, internship and residency together. Unfortunately, they had their fellowship in different hospitals, but she, Addison and Savvy are still as close as ever.

"We were going to have lunch together today. Derek said he wanted to make up for Seattle or whatever…" Addison said. She valued any comment her friend has to offer.

"Seriously?" Danica replied, surprised. She put down the journal she was reading to face Addison. "He thinks lunch would be able to make up for your suffering in the land of endless rain? For a brain surgeon, he sure is stupid."

"Look, maybe it's just that obligated meal when you meet a long-time friend." Addison couldn't believe she was defending her ex-husband. "Plus, he's in a relationship with his intern. They're happy."

Danica noticed the sadness in her friend's voice and the pain in her eyes. She did everything to make Addison move on, to let go of her failed marriage. It was dying long before she was found in bed with Mark.

She took Addison to clubs, bars, restaurants and the beach. Sometimes, she can get Addison to go on dates with her fiancé's friends but that was it. It was obvious: she can't let go.

"You know, we should have that sleepover tonight instead of next week. We're gonna talk, relax, watch awful medical comedies and laugh our heads off. To top it off, we'll stuff ourselves with food. How does that sound?" Danica asked excitedly. It would help Addison forget what happened and cheer her up.

"Fabulous." Addison said but hesitated. "But how about Jared?"

Addison referred to Danica's fiancé, Dr. Jared Guillaire. They've been together for four years before they decided to get married and Addie knew they want to spend time together and go over wedding details, even though they have a wedding planner to do that. She prayed with all her might that her friend's marriage to her own neurosurgeon won't end the way hers did.

"What about him? It's not like he doesn't have his own house. Besides, he has his Brain surgeon buddy for company. Come on, it will be fun. I'll even make your favorite, chocolate pudding."

Addison sighed. She knew that once her friend decides to do one thing, she'll do everything just to do that. "Fine. I'll go but only because of the pudding."

"Ouch!" Danica said, feigning hurt and putting a hand to where her heart is. "You only want me for my pudding. And here I thought you wanted my company."

**XXXX**

**A/N:** A million thanks for reading my story... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Id really like to hear from you... Any suggestions, comments, ideas... And once again, please check out the chatroom... the link is in my profile...If you already have a "xat" box, the group's name is GreysAnatomyAddisonKateWalshFans...


	4. Doctor's Lounge 2

**Baby Rescue**

**A/N: **Thanks to all of those who reviewed. It's really great that people are actually reading the story and leaving their thoughts… Thanks…

And please check out my chat site… The link is in my profile but if you have a "xat" box already, the group's name is **GreysAnatomyAddisonKateWalshFans**…

Also, try to check out my other Addek story **"Divorced!"**

Here's the next chapter…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Grey's Anatomy… I wish I did…

Baby Rescue is based on the book authored by Jessica Matthews so it's hers too…

**Last time: **"Ouch! You only want me for my pudding. And here I thought you wanted my company."

**XXXX**

**Chapter 4:**

It was one hell of a day for the substitute neurosurgeon. You wouldn't believe how many heads he had to fix from the accident. He was tired, hungry and wanted to apologize to Addison about lunch. He tried to pick up some food for them in between patients but the cafeteria was out of lunch.

He searched for her in the NICU, but no one was in there except for the nurse.

"Do you happen to know where Dr. Montgomery is?" Derek asked the nurse.

"She's in the Doctor's Lounge with Dr. Tupas. Do you want me to page her, Dr. Shepherd?"

"No… I'll just head over there."

Oh Great! Out of the three friends, Danica was the only one who wasn't able to express her strong feelings of hatred towards him for what he did to Addison and he wasn't looking forward to the confrontation, either.

Danica may be sweet and the nicest person he knows and she prefers to be the reasonable one among their group and doesn't judge a person for whatever they do, but he didn't know what to expect.

He opened the door of the Doctor's Lounge to find the two doctors laughing.

"So what's the joke?" Derek asked as he entered the room. He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat beside Addison.

"Just enjoying our time as free women before getting tied down." Danica answered him.

"Jared told me. Congratulations." Derek still wasn't sure how to respond or react to Danica.

"Don't look at me like I'm going to shoot you. Lighten up, Derek. I don't have Savvy or Addie's temper."

"Hey! I resent that!" Addison objected, causing another fit of giggles among them.

"Anyway, I'll leave you with your Neuro and I'll go find mine. Don't forget our plan, Addie." Danica grabbed her coat, stethoscope and journals. "Derek, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Sure." Derek felt the dread coming back. Addison was confused at the request. She remembered making her friend promise not to confront her ex-husband.

The two doctors headed outside and entered the Attending's Locker Room next door.

She arranged all her things in the locker before turning around and focusing her attention on her target.

"Derek I promised I won't scream at you because we all know Savvy's done a lot of that for all of us."

He grinned at this, knowing it was true, but it disappeared at the next sentence.

"I know why you're here. No, Jared didn't tell me but he should have. We could've gotten any other Neurosurgeon. I'm not going to stop you but I'm not supporting it either, but I'm asking you, don't hurt her. I've spent the past 6 months piecing back together what you and Mark and Alex Karev destroyed. I didn't get her back to what she is now only for you to break."

"Danni, I have no intention of hurting Addie again. I gave her hell in Seattle and I plan to do everything I can to get her to forgive me."

"I wish you luck, but until I've decided what I think about you, I'm not sure if it's good or bad."

"I can deal with that. Seeing as your going to marry one of my best friends, I also plan on getting back to your good side." Derek said, giving Danica a hug before he went back to the Doctor's Lounge.

**XXXX**

"Are you okay?"

Addison watched Derek reclaiming his seat beside her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Tired. So what did she say? Judging from that big grin on your face, it was something good."

"You can say that." He paused. "I tried to grab us some food to eat in between patients but the cafeteria had sold-out."

"That's okay. I don't usually eat lunch anyway."

"Then how about dinner? At eight?"

"I'm busy. I have things to do."

"All the more reason to go out."

"Not tonight." She said firmly.

"Okay." He said, knowing that at this point, she can't be persuaded. "What do you say to later in the week?"

Right now, all Addison wanted to do was go home, take a shower, pack her bags and go over to Danica's place. She was too tired to argue with him. "Maybe"

"Friday it is." He answered as if she'd said yes. Before she could object, he added, "Thanks for telling Danica not to yell my head off. I really appreciate it."

"I'm sure you'll manage on your own. You'll do the same for me if you're sisters hounded me. That is, if they didn't hate me so much to talk to me."

"They don't hate you, Ads, and yes I'll do the same for you and more. I'll always be here for you."

Her heart skipped a beat as she tried not to read more into his comment than necessary.

"Addie?" he began

From the tone of his voice, Addison knew he was going to touch on a subject that was best left forgotten. She braced herself for the worst. "Yes?"

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we didn't go through the affairs and the divorce?" he asked softly, his gaze intent.

_Always._

He didn't need to know that, so she used a nonchalant tone. "Why would I do that?"

"Because it's been at the back of our minds since the divorce." He said "It's about time we get things out in the open."

"For heaven's sake, Derek, why? There's nothing to discuss. I'm moving on."

_Liar. _Her little voice screamed at her.

She couldn't read the look in his eyes. "Fool yourself all you want, Addison, but you haven't forgotten a single minute. Neither have I."

She broke eye contact, certain he would be able to read her like a book even if she didn't want him to.

"Maybe not." She admitted slowly, "but talking, and in our case fighting and ignoring each other, didn't change the outcome then and it won't change it now. We had just wasted our money on marriage counselors in Seattle, and look where it got us. So let's just drop the subject once and for all."

"I can't do that, Addie." He said, his voice firm.

Derek was persistent if he felt so strongly about something. She could either give in or wait for him to wear her down and get his own way. She wanted everything to be in her control and in her terms.

"Fine, but moving into a new town and getting used to a new environment is stressful. Can we wait a while before we take our trip down memory lane?"

He nodded. "I'll wait, but not for long."

_I hope I just did the right thing._

**XXXX**

**A/N: **Okay, the italicized sentences are the thoughts in Addison's mind. Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I really like to hear from you, readers. Thoughts, comments, suggestion… I'll try to update as soon as I can…

And please check out my chat site… The link is in my profile but if you have a "xat" box already, the group's name is **GreysAnatomyAddisonKateWalshFans**…

Also, try to check out my other Addek story **"Divorced!"**

Luv ya!


End file.
